The Apologize Saga: Part 1: A Moment of Anger
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: In a rare moment of extreme anger, seventeen-year-old Scott Tracy tells his seven-year-old baby brother, Alan, to get lost. But when Alan runs away, can Scott find his baby brother and apologize? Or will someone else rob him of that chance? Revised!


_**A Moment of Anger**_

_A Moment of Anger can cause you to lose more than you realize._

**Ages: Scott-17; John-15; Virgil-13; Gordon-11; Alan-7**

**Alright, this is the REDONE version of **_**TAS: Part 1: Anger and Loss**_**. Now the title is **_**A Moment of Anger.**_** I just thought that fit better. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I OWN NOTHING! ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS SAGA!**

Seventeen-year-old, Scott Tracy, ran to his room where he had heard the shattering of glass and the clamoring of objects falling. "Gordon! I swear!" he shouted, opening the door. But what he saw made him even angrier. He had forgotten that his father had taken the rest of his family to the store and left Alan with him.

Seven-year-old Alan Tracy was standing in the middle of his room clutching a teddy bear. The room looked as if a tornado had hit. Books lay all over the floor. The bookshelf, the one that Scott and Jeff Tracy had spent two months making, was destroyed and laid just to the right of the small boy. But the thing that put him over the edge was that the priceless glass rocket ship, the one his mother had given him before she had died, was now shattered in front of Alan's feet.

All he could see was red. His felt his blood boil in anger. All at once, his emotions came out as he threateningly stepped towards his little brother. "YOU LITTLE! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Scotty! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" little Alan tried to explain, but Scott would have none of it.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!!! MAN, I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! GET LOST! I HATE YOU!!!"

Eyes widening in shock and sorrow, Alan ran out of the room with tears streaming down his face. He stood in the doorway as Scott glared at him angrily. "I'm sorry, Scotty," he whispered.

"I. Don't. Care. Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me."

Alan couldn't listen anymore. He raced down the stairs and out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. Scott didn't even hear it close.

Scotty didn't like him. How could he? He even said it. He hated him. It was only an accident. He didn't mean to! Sobs escaped the youngest Tracy as he ran out onto the dark streets and away from the house.

~Thunderbirdsarego~

Scott was busy picking up his room when the door opened and his father and younger brothers stood there in disbelief. "What happened here?" Jeff asked while the other's snickered.

"Alan."

The younger Tracy boys burst into howls of silent laughter. "Hard to believe that the Sprout could do _this_ much damage on his own," eleven-year-old Gordon snickered.

"Seriously, this is a bit too much damage for the kid to do on his own," thirteen-year-old Virgil said with a grin.

John looked at the broken glass rocket ship as Scott gently placed the remains in a shoebox and sighed. "He broke that, didn't he?" he asked quietly. The others glanced at him and at the glass rocket ship.

"Yeah…"

"Scott, I'm sorry. I know how much that meant to you," Jeff said, walking over to his oldest son. He knelt down beside him and wrapped an arm around his eldest son's shoulders. He glanced down at the ground and noticed some splatters of blood. "Scott, is that your blood?"

Scott looked down as well. "No…oh crap."

"Language," Jeff rebuked.

"It's Alan's. It has to be. He was in here…I was too angry! I didn't see any blood on him!" Scott cried.

"Where is he?!"

"I think he went into his room!" Quickly the others raced to the youngest Tracy's room. Jeff quickly opened the door, expecting to see his youngest child laying on his bed, but found the room empty.

"Oh, God. He's gone! Quick, search the rest of the house!"

All the brother's quickly complied, splitting up and searching the house. But, half an hour later, they found nothing. They had searched everywhere, but couldn't find any sign of the youngest Tracy. Scott began mentally kicking himself. It was his fault his baby brother had run away.

"…_GET OUT! GET OUT!! MAN, I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! I HATE YOU! GET LOST!_"

"Oh, shit."

"What, Scotty?" Gordon asked before Jeff had a chance to once again rebuke his oldest child for language. The others turned to look at the eldest brother.

"Oh, God. Dad, he…Alan's…I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't mean it!" Scott began rambling.

Jeff grabbed his eldest's shoulders. "Scott!"

"I swear I didn't mean it!"

"SCOTT!" Jeff shouted more forcefully this time. Scott finally looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I walked into my room…and saw the mess…Alan was standing in the middle…Oh God…"

"Scott, concentrate!"

"I…I told him…How could I say that?"

"Scott!"

"I…I told him that I…" He took a breath and shuddered, not looking his father in the eye. "I told him that I hated him and I wish he hadn't been born…and…and…"

Jeff could barely contain the anger he felt at his son. But he managed to hold it in long enough to ask his son to go on.

"I told him to get lost…I swear I didn't mean it! I swear!" By this time, tears began to fall down his cheeks in torrents.

"Oh, God, Scotty. Please tell me you didn't," John whispered.

"Never mind that! Scott take Virgil, John take Gordon and search the neighborhood! I'll take downtown! Find Alan!"

"F.A.B!" Gordon said.

"Er…What?" Jeff asked.

"Something Alan and I came up with. It means understood."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

"F.A.B!" the others chorused.

~Thunderbirdsarego~

Alan cradled his injured arm against his chest, crimson blood staining his white shirt. He clutched his teddy bear in his other arm. Tears fell down his face, which was turning really pale due to blood loss. He couldn't get Scott's words out of his head. Those hurtful, hateful words that filled him with sadness.

He hadn't meant to knock over the lamp, which got caught on the pull string for the blinds, thus pulling those down with it. The blinds had struck Scott's football trophies, which were right behind his private portable phone on a wall shelf. His phone had fallen off, the cord that was plugged into an outlet that was located on the other side of the bookshelf, ended up pulling against the bookshelf. The bookshelf had tipped precariously, a small -but thick- string was the only thing keeping it from dumping its load on the ground.

But then, the worst happened. From the very top shelf, Scott's priceless red rocket began to fall. Alan had tried to catch the ship, but had ended up falling and having the glass shatter right in front of him and one of the shards had embedded itself in his arm.

The string, which had been holding back the bookshelf, had suddenly snapped after that, sending the bookshelf careening towards the defenseless boy. Alan had managed to roll out of the way just as it slammed into the ground, missing both him and the glass shards by mere centimeters.

He had pulled the embedded glass shard out of his arm just before Scott had run in and…and…said those things.

Alan was too caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had stepped out into the middle of the street. The last thing he saw was two bright lights and the squeal of breaks.

Then nothing.

~Thunderbirdsarego~

Scott suddenly felt a tight clenching in his stomach. He knew something bad had happened. "ALAN?!" he called, searching through the alley. He could hear Virgil calling out the same thing. He tried to keep the nagging feeling at bay, but it didn't work.

His heart filled with fear when he heard the squealing of brakes. He quickly raced toward the sound, his heart filled with dread.

When he saw the body of a child, his heart clenched painfully. "No…"

~Thunderbirdsarego~

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

Who was speaking? He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Where was he? He could feel someone shaking him, but couldn't see who it was. Why couldn't he see? Why did his head hurt so much?

"Da-Daddy?"

"Who's your daddy?"

Why couldn't he remember?

"I-I don't know," he said in a small voice.

"What's your name?"

What was his name?

"I don't know!" he shouted. A few seconds later, he felt someone slap his face.

"Don't you dare talk to my husband like that, you little brat!"

"Calm down, honey. We'll take him with us. We didn't hit him, but he did hit his head. It could be possible the little _darling_ doesn't remember his past. Didn't you always want a kid?"

"Well, yeah, but this- Oh…I see what you mean. Yeah, let's take him. He reminds me of our dear _ex-_employer's kid. His youngest kid. Maybe now we can get our revenge on him. After all, it was _his_ fault that the damn _Child Protection Service_ had taken away our daughter."

He was filled with fear. "Do-Do you know who my daddy is?" Another slap to the face. His cheeks stung from where the…man? Woman? He didn't know which, but he preferred not to know who had hit him.

"You know what? I think he _is_ his kid," the woman said.

A hand on his injured arm roughly pulled him up. He let out a scream of pain and fear before he felt something smash over his head. Then he fell into the endless abyss once more.

~Thunderbirdsarego~

Scott knelt down next to the young girl who had been hit by the car. Without even checking for a pulse, he knew she was dead; body parts laid strewn across the pavement. A man got out of the car and was kneeling in front of the child he had killed. "Oh, God, no! I swear! I didn't mean to!"

"We all say that we didn't mean to, but does that matter to them? It doesn't once they're gone," Scott whispered.

"Oh God. You weren't a sibling were you?"

"No. No, I wasn't, but she was one of my baby brother's friends."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too. Me too."

"If I may ask you, what was her name?"

"Angel. Her name was Angel. Now…now maybe she can be a true angel," Virgil whispered, coming up behind his older brother. Suddenly a scream of pain and fear split the air. Virgil and Scott looked at each other and screamed the same name at the exact same moment.

"ALAN!"

They jumped up and raced toward the source of the scream at full speed. They crossed several streets; ignoring the car horns that beeped angrily at them. When they got there, all they found was a teddy bear, blood, and a note. A broken beer bottle surrounded everything.

"That's Mr. Snuggles," Virgil whispered. Scott fell to his knees and picked up the note by the bear. Reading it, he turned deathly pale.

"Vir-Virgil, call dad. And the police. Alan's been kidnapped."

~Thunderbirdsarego~

The next few hours passed in what seemed like lightspeed. The police, Jeff, John, and Gordon had all arrived almost at the same time and found Scott on the ground, clutching a teddy bear. Virgil was standing over his brother, trying to get him get up and move away from the scene.

The police collected the evidence and put an APB out on a boy of Alan's description. Weeks passed and the Tracy's fell into a depression. Nothing else was heard from Alan's kidnappers, and no one had seen the fun-loving boy.

Jeff read, for what was the thousandth time, the copy of the note that had been found with Mr. Snuggles.

_Hello, Jeff,_

_You must have figured out by now that your youngest child is gone._

_Don't worry, he is with us._

_On second thought, you had better worry._

_You will never see him again._

_After all, an eye for an eye, isn't that right, Mr. Tracy?_

_If you're lucky, you might get a few scraps of him, but not his whole body._

_You should've taken better care of your kids._

_You know, he was asking for you._

_But he'll live or die with the fact that his own father didn't want him._

_Didn't want him enough to rescue him._

_You'll never hear from him or us again._

_Been nice knowing you._

Scott watched his father crumple up the note with hot tears filling his vision. It was his fault. It was his entire fault.

One year later, the Tracy's moved to a private, tropical island in the middle of nowhere.

~Thunderbirdsarego~

Meanwhile, Alex Frost was being abused by his "parents". Living in an empty shell of a body with a spirit locked up inside that just wanted to get free. He couldn't even remember his life before he moved in with Mr. and Mrs. Adam Frost. All he could remember of his past life was a name.

"_Scotty…_"

**So, what do you think? Review people!!!! This may only be a oneshot, but it the first of many!!!!! This is the first part of the Apologize Saga. I hope you have enjoyed this installment of the Apologize Saga.**

**Yes, I am writing Thunderbirds fanfiction. Shocking, isn't it? Well too bad! MWHAHAHAHA…HAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA?**

**Uzumaki Fenix**

**Yes…I'm Uzumaki Fenix…Fear me…I am a writer of fanfiction and I will take over the world…Okay, that was random…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!! EXCEPT MY IDEAS AND MY BRAIN!!!!!**


End file.
